A Hunter and His Prey: A Budding Romance?
by DemonQueen17
Summary: What two warriors think of one another. Another Real Bout High School fic. Kunugi/Asuka fic. Chapter 2 is Asuka's POV.
1. Hunter

Disclaimer: Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School and its wacky characters are property of Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue.  
  
Note: This story is about a certain ninja and his thoughts of his latest "catch".  
  
  
  
As I stared down at my fallen opponent, I couldn't help but wonder. She was very good, but she had so much to learn. I'll have to admit that she has massive potential to become a true ninja. On top of that, she was very beautiful. From her stare, she had admired, respected and feared me all at once. Those eyes, so beautiful.  
  
I'm supposed to be a cold-hearted warrior but why do I feel so much guilt for what I did to her? I really was genuinely sorry for my actions, but I had to carry out my orders, no matter how twisted they were. That's what a ninja does; obey their master's orders.  
  
What is this feeling at the pit of my stomach? I wasn't sure. My heart also skipped a beat. Was this love? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was. But how could I possibly feel love for this girl at a time like this? I mean, I have an order to carry out. *Sigh* What am I to do?  
  
And now, my 'master' wants me kick this girl when she's out cold. That's definitely not my style. What is this? All of this for a 'customer's amusement? How sickening!  
  
I was totally against the fact that there were so many cameramen televising this K-fight. I only wanted to test my opponent. I wonder what will happen after all this. For now, orders are orders.  
  
Ow, what's this? Someone hit me when I dropped my guard. Dammit. That little girl managed to get a hit on me. No one gets a hit on me, no one! It didn't matter. I saw most of her moves coming anyway. One kick was all it took for me to knock her down. I'll have to put this unconscious girl on the back-burner for now. What was her name again? Ah, yes, Asuka Kuronari. I'll have to take the fight as far from her as possible.  
  
I wonder who's left of our opposing team. I guess the fight is coming to me. The only one standing is rushing to her friend's side. I have to stop her. This fight isn't over yet. She must be Megumi Momoi, that wrestler chick. I have to admit that she's good. She managed to take out most of the cameramen. One thing puzzles me. Weren't there supposed to be two more opponents, Aoi Asahina and Ryoko Misturugi? My guess is that the Boss is taking care of those two. I wonder how he's doing. He's probably handling them quite well.  
  
I'm getting off the topic just a bit. Megumi is better than I expected. I have to keep her away from Asuka as long as possible. When this fight is over, I'll tend to her. Right now, I have take Megumi out of the fight. We all have to remember that our souls are the real blades of the fight.  
  
Well, that pissed her off. It is true though. We all fight with all our souls, our hearts, for a purpose. It's too bad Taiho and Kusanagi aren't here for this. It's just as well.  
  
I wonder what will happen after this is all over. I do hope that I will see Asuka again. I really do want to get to know her better. She has to put in more training in order to improve and become a true ninja, but is she willing to walk a path of blood and pain? I could help her if she'd let me. *Sigh* Why can I not stop thinking about her? If I keep thinking about Asuka, I'll lose my focus on the fight.  
  
But she is a very beautiful girl. I wish there was a way around this situation. Right now, the fight is the main concern. I have to take Megumi out as fast as I can. However, it won't be easy. As long as her anger clouds her mind, it would be very easy to use that to my advantage.  
  
A snot-face, am I? I guess I'll have to show her what this snot-face can do. Better to fight with a cool head. That way, you focus on the fight and keep your mind off everything else.  
  
Is it that I'm falling in love with Asuka? I feel like my stomach is doing flip-flops and my heart is skipping a beat when I think of her. Oh, man. What am I doing? A ninja walks a path of blood and pain. That's what I was taught. But aren't there things masters don't teach because they can't, like love?  
  
Ok, come on, Kunugi. You can do this. Take all that meditative training you've learned and focus. You have no time to think about Asuka, beautiful and determined Asuka. Come on. Focus. Your opponent about to charge at you and all you can think about is that girl?  
  
Oh, well. Here comes Megumi. Gotta take her out quick, then think about what to do about my 'master' and a possible future with Asuka. Until then.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had no idea how short this would be. Oh, well. I mean, Kunugi has just been introduced to the RBHS series. Hmm, next up are Asuka's thoughts on Kunugi-kun. He is a cutie-pie. To anybody who reads this fic, please suggest to ff.net to put a category for Real Bout High School fics. I'm trying to get the webmaster to do so but I'm going to need some help. Later. ^_^ 


	2. Hunted

Disclaimer: The Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School manga is owned by Reiji Saiga, Sora Inoue, and TOKYOPOP.  
  
Note: In case I didn't mention it earlier, this fic takes place in Volume 4 of the manga series and revolves around two characters who are fairly new to the series, Asuka Kuronari and Kyoichi Kunugi. This chapter is through Asuka's POV. Hope you enjoy.  
  
A Hunter and His Prey: A Budding Romance?  
  
As I stare frozen into the mask of the one who hunted me down, I couldn't help feel fear all over my body. My hunter takes off his mask and it's...a boy? He was a very cute boy at that, but then again, I couldn't really tell how old he really was. He could have been between 13 and 16.  
  
I had to admit that he was good, very good. As a matter of fact, he was amazing. Who would have thought this boy was a real ninja? As to what he asked me in my frozen state, what it was about ninjas that fascinate me so much, to be honest, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the mystery behind them. Maybe it's their ability to go undetected.  
  
He also said I had so much to learn about the ninja's way of life, their skill, everything about them. Is there more to a ninja than what I thought? There probably is. Maybe he could teach me more about the ninja's way of life.  
  
What's this? A blade popped out from under his sleeve! What's he going to do with it? I hope it's not what I think. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my body trembling with fear. Oh, no. This is it. He's really going to kill me. I don't know if I fainted or not. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of fabric tearing.  
  
I don't know how long I've been out. Was it a few hours or a few minutes? I couldn't tell. I keep blacking out. One moment he was standing above me about to kill me, or so I thought, the next moment, he's fighting both Xiaoxing and Megumi. I could have sworn I felt wind blowing on my chest.  
  
I still can't move. My body feels heavy. I have to do something but I can't. Where are Aoi and the captain, Ryoko? What is going on? I was supposed to have met with them all earlier. Damn it. If only I wasn't so careless, then this would never have happened to me.  
  
What's this? He removed his coat. Kami, what a very nice body he has. Oh, my god. Why am I thinking about his body at a time like this? But it does look good from what I've seen. I was able to tell by his arms. His skill is amazing, his looks are amazing, and his body is amazing. Aaaaaaaaah! Focus on trying to wake up. Oh, no. I think I'm going to black out again. No, I have to remain conscious.  
  
There goes Megumi getting ready to charge him. What was his name again? That's right. It's Kyoichi Kunugi. Megumi had better be careful. She doesn't know what he's capable of. Oh, no. Xiaoxing has been knocked out. What's that guy with the camera doing to her? Why is he insisting on having her face in the camera? What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of set- up? It has to be. I bet it's that bastard Isozaki. He would something like this up his sleeve. After all this is done, I'm going to have a little chat with him.  
  
Damn it! I have to do something, but I still can't move. Man, Kunugi can really move. The way he fights is like he's dancing. He's so graceful and so fast. What am I doing? I have to figure out a way to move my body and help Xiaoxing. I can't fantasize about Kunugi-san now. He's my enemy. He's a formidable and good-looking one, but an enemy nonetheless.  
  
I can feel my heart skipping a beat when I look at him, when I watch him fight. Is it that I'm falling in love with him? It couldn't be, could it? I don't know. I hope I can see him again after all this is over. If I do see him again, hopefully it will be on better terms.  
  
Oh, no. I can't keep my eyes open. They feel so heavy. I can't fight it anymore. At this point, I can guess the outcome of the fight. May the best fighter win. Good luck, Megumi and Kunugi. Sorry that I couldn't help out.  
  
  
  
Note: I guess that sums up Asuka's feelings for Kunugi. If I've gotten off track, I apologize. I'm definitely going to write more RBHS fics. Now, onto my DBZ stuff. Later. ^_^ 


End file.
